Decisions FR
by Shiny Snotra
Summary: Derek et Stiles prénomment leur bébé. /!\ Sterek, mpreg, fluffy. Ceci est une traduction de l'OS de S. Horne


**Disclaimer :** Rien ici ne nous appartient. Teen Wolf appartient à ses créateurs, et l'idée ainsi que la fanfiction d'origine sont à S. Horne. Seule la traduction est le fruit de notre travail.  
Vous pouvez trouver l'OS de S. Horne dans nos favoris.  
Bonne lecture!

Note d'Auteur : Ca fait un petit moment les gens, donc voilà un petit quelque chose, juste un peu de Sterek mpreg fluff ! -S

"Ce n'est pas son nom !  
Si, ça l'est !" protesta Stiles, faisant la moue.

Derek roula les yeux pour la énième fois ce jour-là. "Ça n'est pas commun, personne ne sera capable de le dire.  
-Il pourra rejoindre mon club !" dit Stiles d'un air sarcastique.

Derek regarda à nouveau en plissant les yeux le papier dans sa main. "On dirait juste que tu as éternué sur le papier." En répondant au cri aigu indigné de son mari -dont il allait tellement se souvenir pour des futures taquineries- il grogna faiblement. "Stiles, ne pouvons-nous pas prendre un nom normal ?"

Stiles secoua les mains. "Le nom signifie littéralement 'loup', c'est parfait !"

Derek passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "C'est étrange !"

Le plus jeune frappa le bras de Derek et lui jeta un regard de reproche. "Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est unique. Tout comme ce petit." Il termina avec un sourire et plaça ses mains sur son ventre rebondi.

Là, le loup ne pouvait argumenter. A la place il glissa du sofa et s'agenouilla au sol pour être face à face – bon, d'accord, face à ventre au moins – avec le ventre rebondi de son mari. "Mgelika."

Stiles haleta soudain et une de ses mains attrapa l'épaule de Derek.

"As-tu senti ça ? demanda-t-il, une expression choquée sur le visage.  
-Quoi ?" Derek se rassit sur ses talons, son expression changeant immédiatement pour de l'inquiétude.

Stiles prit la main gauche de Derek et la plaça près du bas de son ventre. "Dis son nom à nouveau", demanda-t-il en haletant, faisant courir une main dans les cheveux du plus vieux en souriant bêtement.

Aussitôt que Derek parla, l'effet fut instantané. Il fixa Stiles, incrédule, quand il sentit leur enfant donner un petit coup contre sa main.

"As-tu entendu ça, Mgelika ?" Le coup devint plus fort et plus prononcé. "Tu aimes ton nom ?"

Stiles rit joyeusement, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. "Jt'avais dit que c'était un nom génial. Parle-lui encore, s'il te plaît."

Derek était aussi submergé par la joie, chacune de ses mains caressant le ventre alors qu'il obéissait à la demande de son mari.

"Nous sommes tellement impatients de te rencontrer, Mgelika." Il parla doucement, le visage illuminé de joie, avant de regarder Stiles. "Nous allons vraiment avoir besoin de choisir un surnom, et vite."

Il se pencha plus près du ventre sous les gloussements de Stiles, et baissa sa voix jusqu'à chuchoter. "Ton papa est aussi fou que ton nom, bébé. Il est seul responsable de ton nom idiot – crois-moi j'ai essayé de l'arrêter !"

Il rit en sentant la prise de Stiles se resserrer dans ses cheveux. "Mais nous l'aimons de toute façon, tout comme nous allons t'aimer. Et nous t'aimons, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais."

Il entendit Stiles renifler doucement et murmurer quelque chose à propos de "ces foutues hormones" en essayant d'arrêter les larmes coulant sur son visage. Les gloussements étouffés de Derek à propos de la sensibilité de son mari se transformèrent en purs rires quand son chiot le frappa au nez à travers l'estomac de Stiles.

"Je vais vraiment regretter ça, quand il sera  
-Mmh... Mais pense juste à toutes les autres choses que nous aurons à la place, offrit Stiles comme compromis.  
-Oui, avec notre petit... c'est quoi déjà.. ?  
-Derek !"

 **Note :** Salut tout le monde! Ici Stormy! Voici donc la première traduction que nous publions. Je ne suis pas du tout une experte, j'ai fait ça parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé ce petit OS de S. Horne, je le trouve très mignon et adorable. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai demandé à S. où elle avait trouvé le nom 'Mgelika', et donc sachez que c'est un nom qui vient de Géorgie!  
N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis, des conseils, des remarques, ou simplement me faire remarquer des tournures de phrases bizarres ou des fautes d'orthographes, je fais tout mon possible pour me relire et éviter ça mais personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur.  
Sachez également que l'OS qu'Anya et moi écrivons en collaboration est au point mort pour le moment, nous avons été très occupées avec nos vies étudiantes et personnelles, mais nous avons bon espoir de pouvoir continuer notre écriture durant ce long été!  
Enfin, et c'est une nouvelle toute fraîche, j'en suis toute heureuse et je veux vous partager ma joie, j'ai su aujourd'hui que j'avais validé mon année avec une mention AB! J'en suis extrêmement fière, et j'ai hâte de continuer ma licence d'anglais!  
Je tiens aussi à remercier l'incroyable phoenix8351 qui m'a encouragée à me lancer dans la traduction, passez la lire parce qu'elle fait un boulot génial et qu'elle est adorable!  
Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Xx


End file.
